


Not Just Friends

by happilyappled



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort No Hurt, Crushes, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn’t run, but there’s a slight spring on his step as he walks down the street. He’s hiding half of his face behind his books because there’s a smile that he just can’t get rid of and it’s embarrassing. He’s just way too excited to visit Frank today. It used to be just a matter of being with his best friend and maybe doing homework together, but the truth is that things have been far more exciting in between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoshn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoshn/gifts).



> Dedicated to Shen <3
> 
> [Click here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ysev5f387zxs4bp) to download this story in PDF format :)
> 
> This work has been translated into Russian by [captainstefan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstefan/profile). [Read it here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3577617)

“Mom! It’s not _just_ homework. We have a test next week!” Gerard retaliates from the kitchen door.

Gerard had called Frank as soon as he got home and Frank had said that he wanted to go to sleep early because he’d had a rather bad day. Springtime is always terrible because of his allergies, so Gerard _has_ to go right now.

“You’re not going to Frank’s house,” Mother says in her final voice, turning back to the stove. “Dinner’s ready, and we’re eating in ten minutes.”

“That’s more than enough time,” Gerard complains, halfway out the door. He can hear his mom calling for him behind his back, but he doesn’t listen to her at all. Frank lives four houses down the street, so he’ll be back in no time.

“I said, you’re not going anywhere!” Mother yells back, her rushed steps stomping on the linoleum floor and then on the main hall’s faulty, squeaky wood squares.

“I’ll be back in time for dinner,” Gerard announces in a quieter voice, smiling viciously at his Mother and closing the door practically in her face.

Gerard doesn’t run, but there’s a slight spring on his step as he walks down the street. He’s hiding half of his face behind his books because there’s a smile that he just can’t get rid of and it’s embarrassing. He’s just way too excited to visit Frank today. It used to be a matter of being with his best friend and maybe doing homework together, but the truth is that things have been far more exciting in between them.

About three and a half weeks ago, Gerard placed an innocent kiss on Frank’s cheek before he left because Frank was so sick and in bed, but Frank moved at the same time and ended up mashing his open mouth up against Gerard’s. It had been awkward, but it had been a long day of stomach pains, medication and tea for Frank, and Gerard decided not to overthink it.

The next day had been a Saturday and they had scheduled a studying session for the Chemistry test on Tuesday. It went really well until the moment Frank started leaning in on Gerard for whatever reason and left a noisy smooch on Gerard’s mouth in the middle of an exercise. This caught Gerard off guard and he almost broke his pencil, but the cheeky smile on Frank’s face couldn’t fool anyone: he had meant for that to happen.

They didn’t talk about it afterwards, and in fact Gerard felt pretty weird about the whole thing, so much so that he made up an excuse to not go study with Frank on Monday. The whole Tuesday at school felt weird between them, but then on Wednesday Frank cornered Gerard after Music class and asked bluntly:

“Can I kiss you now, or are you gonna hide away from me again?”

Gerard didn’t answer, but he also didn’t move away when Frank leaned in and captured his mouth into a gentle kiss. He simply didn’t have any saying in his body anymore; his eyes closed of their own accord, his mouth moved on its own, following Frank’s movements slowly and sweetly, and his fingers curled around Frank’s when their hands touched innocently. It was downright beautiful, the most amazing thing anybody had ever done to Gerard.

When it was over, Frank smiled at him with those wide eyes shining so brightly, but Gerard couldn’t even think about it. He stuttered something and, the second someone turned the corner and crashed into Frank’s back, he just moved away and rushed down the corridor.

His mind swirled around this kiss the whole way home, the whole way through dinner, and the whole time he spent awake in bed that night. Gerard couldn’t forget the image of Frank slowly leaning in towards him and surprising him with that kiss, and he couldn’t forget how warm he had felt as they kissed. It hadn’t been his first kiss ever, but it had definitely been the most intense one.

The rest of the week was pretty normal, and Gerard let Frank hold his hand as they walked to class, and Gerard let Frank lean against his shoulder when they were sitting outside in the spring sun, and Gerard let Frank kiss him every morning when they met up and every afternoon when they parted. It all left Gerard with a stuttering heart and a wandering head, but he wanted more.

He wanted everything Frank had to offer.

That’s why he’s so anxious today. They didn’t see each other the whole weekend because Frank had been away with his parents, and today he hadn’t been in school because he had come back with a scratchy throat and a fever, so Gerard wanted to bring Frank their homework and steal a kiss or two. Or maybe more.

The feeling grows stronger when he gets to the Ieros’ front porch and rings the bell. He barely greets Mrs. Iero when she opens the door and shakes her head at him, saying, “Your mother called. She wanted me to remind you about dinner.”

“I won’t be long, I promise. Is Frank in his room?”

“Yeah, go right ahead,” she scoffs at him when he grins at her.

Gerard does pretty well as he climbs the steps, his head wrapped around what he should say to Frank first, if there should be a greeting kiss, if he should dive straight into homework, or if he should wait for Frank to say something. He trips on the last step and almost drops the notebooks and Frank’s assignments, lost in his empty thoughts, but pulls himself together just as he gets to the dark green door on his right.

All the rush and all the nervousness flee from his core as soon as he lifts his arm up to knock. Gerard pushes the door open at the same time as the soft reply comes from inside and he feels pretty confident by now. He doesn’t have to feel anything but comfort when it comes to Frank. This is his best friend, the one person Gerard trusts the most, the only person who knows everything about him with no restriction.

Frank smiles as soon as Gerard spots him on the window seat, the spring sunset shining on his face through the glass and making his grin gleam like never before. Frank’s wearing his red sweater and has the cuffs over his hands, holding a mug with smoke coming out of it straight into his face.

“Hey,” Frank greets quietly, clearing his throat next.

“Hey! I brought you English, History and Geometry homework, and also Mike’s notes from your creative writing elective,” Gerard says casually as he closes the door and walks towards the desk to put down what he’s holding.

“Thanks. I don’t feel ready for that at all,” Frank replies, yawning. Even little everyday things like this make him look more beautiful than anybody else.

“We may get our Chemistry test results tomorrow, by the way,” Gerard tells him, watching Frank get up with a grimace on his face. He’s perfectly aware that Frank had had a headache that day and was scared of the outcome of that test. Still, Gerard didn’t come here to brood. By the look of it, he needs to do some serious cheering up. “Anyway, how are you feeling?”

Frank shrugs and sniffs loudly as he walks closer to Gerard. “I’m cold, my nose itches, my head hurts, mom says I have a fever, and my stomach’s been acting up the whole day. I feel so great, you have no idea,” he says sarcastically.

“I guess you’re not going anywhere soon, then,” Gerard puts in, trying to smile, but focused exclusively on how pale and lonely Frank actually looks today. He doesn’t like to see Frank like this. He never has. Gerard prefers the funny, quirky guy with wide grins and shiny eyes, but sickness attacks and brings him down during over half of every year. It’s just the way it is with Frank.

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Frank says as he steps in front of Gerard. There’s a small smile on his lips as he wraps an arm around Gerard’s torso and lays his head on Gerard’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming over, though.”

Gerard smiles and slides his own arm around Frank’s shoulders, pulling him into a lopsided hug. The mug spills onto the carpet and Frank moves away to put it on the desk, and this is the perfect opportunity. Gerard grabs Frank’s hand and pulls on it softly, feeling the small, pliant body crash against his in a swift yet smooth movement.

“You’re welcome,” Gerard says, staring down at Frank’s face. He can’t help it when they fall on Frank’s small, pink lips. He’s missed them. 

“I’ve missed you,” Gerard adds, hugging Frank against him a bit tighter now. When he thinks about it, they’ve never really hugged before. Not in this close, tender way, at least. Gerard wonders if it’s due to Frank’s state of sickness or if they’ve really missed each other that much.

Gerard totally has. He found himself missing Frank’s irreverence, Frank’s little laugh, and definitely Frank’s kisses. “I’ve missed your morning kisses too.”

Frank looks up and smiles gently, something cute glistening in his eyes, but he turns his head away when Gerard finally takes initiative and leans in towards Frank’s face. Frank complains, “Nooo, I’m all snotty.”

“Like that’s going to stop me,” Gerard retorts with both hands moving to hold Frank’s head in place.

Frank chuckles again and his whole body shakes along with the soft sound, but he sighs as soon as Gerard’s lips land on his. There’s a deep breath when Gerard opens his mouth and the next moment, Frank moves a hand to the back of Gerard’s head and tightens the grip around Gerard’s waist.

There’s a familiar touch on Frank’s lips and a familiar sweetness in the way they move, and Gerard drowns in it like never before. He’d thought that the first real kiss after Music class had been unforgettable, but right now he’s having the time of his life. Frank is moving his mouth fiercely and twisting his fingers in Gerard’s hair, keeping Gerard in place even though he doesn’t want to go anywhere. In fact, he has a death grip on Frank’s shoulders.

At the same time, there’s something foreign in this kiss. Frank feels determined and aggressive, and his fingers tighten on Gerard’s hair as his tongue flicks out momentarily. Gerard pulls away and breaks it off instinctively, panicking about how further Frank is willing to take this. He’s not thinking about time or space, just wondering whether he should lean in for another kiss or wait for Frank to make a move.

“Come here,” Frank insists and moves away from Gerard, grabbing his hand next and pulling them towards the bed. He sits down on the edge first and Gerard follows right after, sitting there with both hands on his lap, trying to come up with a plan of action for his next movements or his next words. He has had a few questions in his mind since the very first kiss, and he knows they will need to discuss it at some point.

“Are we gonna be–” he starts, but Frank shushes him and turns Gerard’s head towards himself with both hands now, keeping them around Gerard’s chin.

“I’m not done yet,” Frank whispers and leans forward in a quick movement.

When their lips touch, a fire grows in Gerard’s chest and he reacts immediately. There’s no more anxiety or nervousness, just Frank’s lips and the sweet taste of tea, and soon there’s Frank’s tongue poking at Gerard’s lips again.

And there’s no hesitation this time. Gerard opens up and welcomes this fervent kiss, cradling Frank’s cheek in one hand and moving the other to Frank’s knee. He grasps it intently, moving his mouth in the most assertive way he can muster. There’s no way he’s going to miss any of this excitement coursing in between them. It vibrates up his arms and makes him shiver all over.

It’s Frank who moves back a fraction of an inch and breathes heavily through his open mouth. Gerard takes this moment to once again appreciate the beauty in Frank’s whole face, especially now that his lips are pinker than ever and Gerard knows just why.

“You alright?” Gerard asks in a quiet voice, unsure if he means to not break the mood or if he really can’t talk properly. Whatever it is, it doesn’t stop him from moving his hand up Frank’s leg.

“Yeah, just needed air,” Frank murmurs back breathlessly, clearing his throat next and sniffing again. He then looks down at Gerard’s hand. “What are _you_ doing?”

“What do you think?” Gerard says, grinning. He places a gentle kiss on Frank’s cheek first, then concludes, “I’m making out with my best friend.”

Frank grins back and wraps his arms around Gerard’s shoulders, pulling them closer as Gerard collects his mouth into yet another heavenly kiss.

It’s the knock on the door that interrupts them next.

“Gerard?” Frank’s mother’s voice comes in still muffled. She pushes the door open and Gerard pulls away from Frank’s face at the sound of his name. He licks his lips a couple of times, smiling at the satisfied expression in Frank’s eyes, the little smirk making the corner of Frank’s mouth curl cheekily, and of course the beautiful shade of red that’s starting to cover the top of his cheeks.

“Yes, Mrs. Iero?” Gerard calls out and waits for her to come into sight.

“Are you alright, Frank?” she asks, a worried frown forming on her forehead. Her eyes scan the room pretty quickly, but soon focuses back on Frank.

“Yeah, we were just–” Frank tries to speak, but clears his throat at the same time and ends up getting into a coughing fit. Gerard helps him out and finally notices how his hand is still on top of Frank’s thigh. He moves his hand away from Frank’s leg, trying to make it look as innocent as possible, but recognizing exactly when his mission fails. Mrs. Iero’s eyes meet his and she tilts her head in her rather suspicious way.

“Anyway. Gerard, your mom called,” she says, her tone of voice changing completely. “She wants you to go home right away.”

Frank’s cough seems to have calmed down, but Gerard still asks if he’s alright. When Frank confirms he’s fine, no matter how feeble his voice suddenly sounds, he coughs again, but nods at Gerard and Gerard understands he’s okay.

“I guess I really have to go,” he says, sliding his hand over Frank’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. Frank smiles with his eyes and nods again, sniffing yet again. It sounds awfully stuffed up this time. “You’ll be alright?”

Frank nods and shows Gerard two thumbs up before he moves up to wipe his nose with one of his sweater cuffs. It’s absolutely disgusting whenever he does this, but of course Gerard can’t help finding it pretty charming.

“Will you come again tomorrow?” Frank asks, his voice all nasal and adorable.

Gerard smiles and promises him he will come back, and that maybe they can study together for the test next week, “And maybe we can, you know.”

“I know,” Frank says with a cryptic smile. Gerard gets kind of lost in the sight, but he still hears what he wanted to hear. “Maybe.”

Mrs. Iero clears her throat and Gerard sobers up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gerard is about to pass Mrs. Iero when Frank calls for him and pulls on his arm until they’re face to face again. Frank smiles softly and murmurs, “Don’t go anywhere without this.”

The kiss Frank places on Gerard’s mouth is quick and smooth, but it’s nothing short of unforeseen yet exciting. Mrs. Iero is right behind them, with whatever thoughts running through her mind, but then Frank pulls away, shrugs and adds, “I’ll tell her.”

Gerard smiles too and steals one last kiss before he finally leaves the room. 

“Goodbye, Mrs. Iero,” he says out of courtesy. His head is totally not focused on words, but the constant replay of this last moment with Frank. When he leaves the Iero house, there’s an embarrassed smile on his face again, but this time he doesn’t want to hide it. His heart is swirling with all these things he can feel.

His mother will most likely yell at him when he gets home and she will frown at him all the way through dinner, but he doesn’t care about it at this point. He’s officially made out with Frank and, if that doesn’t annul every little bad thing in his world, he doesn’t know what will.


End file.
